Many varieties of fasteners having ladder strap portions and an integral locking head have been proposed for securing wires or the like in bundles. A number of these fasteners include structures that provide for the attachment of the fastener and the bundle of wires secured by the fastener to a mounting surface. It is desirable that a fastener be easily applied, positively locking to ensure that it does not inadvertently release a bundle of wires and at the same time easily releasable to allow access to the wire bundle.
Although a number of proposed fastener structures are stated to be positively locking, releasable and specially adapted to secure the fastener to a mounting surface, the actual ease of application and releasability of these fasteners leaves significant room for improvement in the art. The proposed fasteners require careful manipulation and/or require the application of high application forces to secure the ladder strap to a locking head and require either very careful manipulation or the application of brute force to release the ladder strap from the locking head.